Bloody Revenge
by Baka-Bunny-Senpai
Summary: Lisanna comes back from the dead and Lucy gets ignored. Team Natsu kicks Lucy of the team and replaces her with Lisanna. But when they were kicking her off the team they broke her seal. Although they nor the guild knows that. Lucy then stole all the S-class missions and she seeks revenge. Maybe a bloody revenge...
1. Broken Seal

**_Bloody Revenge_**

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hello, minna! I wanted to say hello, and tell you something very important! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!**_

**_Natsu and Gray: It's probably going to suck._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Like you could do better!_**

**_Natsu and Gray: Yes totally can!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: BRING IT! *evilly smirk*_**

**_Natsu and Gray: *gulps and runs off*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: This Fanfiction was edited by _****_TheGoldenDragonofFiore. Check her story out! Also _****_I Do Not Own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

I sat at the bar alone staring into space and letting my thoughts float. Two months ago Lisanna returned from the so called 'dead' and I was thrown from existence in Fairy Tail. The guild doesn't see me, let alone hear me and even to Levy I'm invisible. Seriously. It hurts. They boast about kindness and what it means to be family but it's all bullshit.

Suddenly I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a hand tap me. I glance over my shoulder. Natsu and the team meet my unwavering gaze. I threw my head back and quietly growled to which they flinched.

_'It's about time... Ha. They finally grew some balls and came to kick me off the team.' _I smirk. _''But. My seal shall be broken soon. Then...then they will pay for what they've done. All of them!'_

"Hello, Lucy. It's been a while." Erza said avoiding eye contact.

"7 months." I mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked, with a questioning spark in his eyes.

"It's been 7 months." I simply say, a ghost of a smile crossing my features.

"Well...Y-You know how you haven't been on missions and stuff with us, yeah...we're kicking you off the team and replacing you with Lisanna." Natsu said, tugging on his scarf like it was hot.

"You can use this time to train." Gray continued.

"Let's face it, Lucy. You're the weak link on our team." Erza bluntly finished.

_Click_. I felt a surge of magical power run through my veins, my blood boiling. They sensed my powerful aura and backed away a bit. Knowing them they probably just think it's hatred. They don't suspect a thing. Silence filled the air apart from the celebration from the guild. I smirked and grinned evilly as I waited a few seconds for what seemed like a long time. Until I decided to finally lift my head.

"Actually that won't be necessary." I said.

"They gave me a questioning look. Gray was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"I'm leaving the team. Also you were saying I wasn't accompanying you on the missions? Well last time I requested you guys to go on a mission, you just completely blew me off and ignored me. Why don't you use your brains a bit. That's if you have one." I teased.

They stared at me wide eyes full of shock.

"Even with Titania on your team, you can still be dense and stupid as ever." I continued.

Their faces said it all. It's like they saw a dead corpse or something. Their faces were priceless.

"Anyways I have some things to do, so I bid you farewell your highnesses. I recommended having Levy tutor you guys so those tiny little brains of yours could grow if that's even possible. Oh and my apologies for being so rude your majesties but what I said just now is not a lie. I really do recommend having those tiny brains of yours use a little training. No scratch that...it could use A LOT of training." I said doing a little curtsy before leaving.

From the first floor I jumped onto the second floor. It was so much easier because I changed my appearance a couple of moths ago when I started taking solo missions. I figured it'd be easier to move around in. My hair was now past my waist, I wore black ripped shorts, a white hoodie which was slightly closed exposing my red strapless bra and a pair of red converse. My keys dangled on my belt. Here I stood in front of the S-class request board.

"Let's have a little fun and give them a little something to remember me for." I whispered and smirked.

I stripped the S-class board of it's missions and replaced them with illusions. But with one touch from someone would destroy the illusion. I shoved the request sheets into my bag and teleported to my apartment. I packed up everything in my apartment and placed it in the Spirit World. I told the landlady that I won't be needing her apartment anymore and I felt a little generous so I gave her 1 years worth of rent. Seeing as how much money I gained from solo missions. I slipped on a black cloak before heading off.

"Ok...let's see the first mission."

I pulled out a mission.

"Destroy dark guild called 'Grim Reapers' at Lotus Village. Blah blah blah and reward 2,000,000 Jewels."

I shoved it back into my bag and teleported to Lotus Town. I pulled a black leather glove onto my hand to cover my guild mark. I walked to the mayor's house. I knocked on the old wooden door. It opened slightly with a creak. A man stared through the gap.

"Who goes there?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here to destroy the Grim Reapers." I said showing him the request sheet.

"Please come in." He said revealing himself.

He was a middle aged man in a tuxedo. He had light brown hair. I walked inside his house and sat on the couch.

"Arigato-gozaimasu for accepting my request. They have been threatening our village and stealing resources." He said while bowing.

"Do you know where the guild is?"

"Ah hai. It's located in the middle of our village."

"Hmm...I see."

"You may rest first if you want."

"No I'll go to the guild now." I said with an assuring smile.

"But-"

"It's fine, really. I'll see you soon." I said and with that I teleported to the center of the village. Some villagers jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Quite the dark guild. It's all painted black. Now, let's put on a show." I said cracking my knuckles.

I took my cloak of and laid it next to the guild. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

"Um I would like to join your guild..." I said shyly.

"Look it's a girl with big melons. I could use another toy." I heard a guy say.

I look at all the mages and I realized they are all men.

"Please...I'd love to be your toy..."

3

2

1

"JUST KIDDING!" I launched myself at them and slammed the door behind me.

**- Time Skip - 30 minutes later -**

Some were knocked out and some were still groaning in pain. There was blood all over my clothes and hair but I didn't care.

"W-who are you?" The Master of the dark guild stuttered.

"Me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Y-you're the strongest mage I've ever fought." He groaned.

"You're not too bad yourself. It was a pleasure to fight you too sir."

"..."

"I'll heal you guys but I'm going to send you all to the council. Is that ok?"

"Whatever."

I cuffed every single mage.

"Heal."

Once they were all healed, I sent them to the council but the Master.

"You should change your guild to a loving one. Once you serve your time in prison, get your family and change the dark guild. Pick a place to rebuild your guild but don't pick this village. Maybe build your guild in a forest. You have a great family, you should cherish them seeing as we only have one life. I'll tell the council to lessen the time you have to server but on one condition."

"What?"

"Change your dark guild and cherish your family." I smiled at him.

"…"

"Deal?"

"Fine but why are you being so kind?"

"Because I want you to spread the word that Lucy Heartfilia is strong and was the reason for your new guild."

"Is that all you want? Fame?"

"No. I want my so called nakamas to realize that I'm not weak and make them regret what they did."

"I don't want to pry into your past but I understand."

"Thank you. I'll let the council half the time you an your family that you have to serve in prison."

"Go to the basement. Take him."

I then sent him to the council. I walked to the basement and kicked the door open and walked inside. I ignited my hand in flames. There was a cage and what laid in that cage was a wolf. A dark gray wolf.

"You're injured."

I stared at it and walked through the cage.

"Heal."

I heard the wolf whimper. When it woke up it backed away. I made a campfire and sat next to it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just healed you." I smiled at him.

He just stared with those bloody red eyes of his.

"Do you have a name?"

"Name? No."

"I see. How about Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki? I like that."

"Glad you like it. Here." I said handing him some meat.

"A-arigato."

"What happened here?"

"They kept me trapped here in this cage for over 2 years…they hurt me…tortured me…"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"But…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I-I'll g-go with you…if that's ok…"

"Sure!"

We stayed there till Tsubaki finished eating.

"Let's go."

I melted the cage and walked out with Tsubaki behind me. I slipped on my cloak and stood in front of the dark guild.

"Shatter."

"I watched as the dark guild shattered. Leaving dust on the ground.

"Disappear."

The dust disappeared leaving the center of the village spotless.

"Ice make - Fountain."

A huge ice fountain appeared in front of me exactly how I imagined it. I added water to it. I created benches and flowers around the fountain. After I was done all the villagers applaud.

"Arigato-gozaimasu Lucy Heartfilia!" The villagers said.

"My pleasure!" I smiled.

"Here's your reward." The mayor said handing me a bag.

"Arigato." I bowed.

"Feel free to visit us again." He said.

"I will."

Suddenly some kids came up to me.

"Arigato Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" They said while tackling me into a hug.

"Please just call me Lucy." I giggled.

"Lucy-neechan arigato!" They all said in unison.

"Or that." I smiled.

A shy little girl walked up to me.

"Um a-arigato onee-chan."

"I smiled at her. I made a flower headband and placed it on her head.

"Your welcome."

She giggled.

"Now for the final show. FIREWORKS!" I lifted my arms up in the air as the fireworks shot up and ignited the night sky.

Everyone watched and celebrated.

"I guess it's time to leave now. Might as well leave a gift for everyone." I said to myself.

I teleported a bag of food to every house with a note saying it's from me.

'_This will make them like me more…then hopefully it spreads. They will regret what they did. I'll make them regret!'_

"Tsubaki let's go."

"Hai."

I teleported us to the forest near Magnoila. We explored the forest until we came to waterfall. I stared at it for what seemed like hours

"Um Lucy what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

I walked on top of the water and approached the waterfall. I stared at it again before jumping through. It was a pretty big cave behind the waterfall. I teleported Tsubaki here.

"Woah! I didn't know there was a cave here." He said.

"Me either."

I added runes where the opening was no one could get in.

"Perfect!" I said.

"Open! Gate of the Lamb! Aries!"

"Sumimasen."

"Hey Aries can you make a bed for Tsubaki and some mats please?"

"Ah hai of course."

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime?"

"Hey Virgo and no punishment. But can you get my things please."

"Yes."

I stared at the cave. Lights. I need lights. I ignited my hands into flames and then formed ice around it. It was a special kind of ice so it won't melt. Same goes for the fire. I placed these around the cave. After 1 hour of decorating the cave was all set. I had my bed, desk, book shelves, closet, bathroom, kitchen and wardrobe. There were lights, mats, couches, food, water and some other things. Everything I needed. There were things for Tsubaki as well. I took of my cloak and chucked it on the bed.

"This is our new home Tsubaki!"

He jumped from furniture to furniture.

"Ok ok calm down. I'm going to the guild you want to come?"

"G-guild?"

"They won't hurt you. Plus I'm here to protect you right?"

"O-ok l-let's go."

I teleported us to the front of the guild. I kicked the door open and walked inside. Everyone stared at me. Probably because there was blood all over my clothes and hair. Tsubaki followed behind me. We walked to the bar and Mira just stared at me.

"Mira. Can i have a glass water?"

"S-sure."

I sat on the stool and Tsubaki sat on the ground next to me. My eyes scanned the guild and stopped on Team Natsu. I made eye contact with the team for a few seconds. I glared at them and then continued scanning the guild. All eyes were on me. I turned my head to Mira.

"H-here y-you g-go." She stuttered as she handed me the glass of water.

I snatched the cup from her grasps and downed the drink. I stared at the glass like it was some kind of legendary object.

"Hey Mira, can i have this glass?"

"U-um s-sure."

Suddenly Team Natsu came up to me.

"Tch!"

I squeezed the glass cup, then it started to crack. Next thing i realized that the glass had shattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunny-Senpai: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me :D<strong>_

_**Natsu and Gray: I think this fanfiction sucks.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**_

_**Natsu and Gray: We said your fanfiction sucks.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Erza-neechan Natsu and Gray is being mean!**_

_**Erza: NATSU! GRAY! IS THAT TRUE?!**_

_**Natsu and Gray: N-no s-she's l-lying. *Runs off***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: They are such great friends! They say things in unison ever since the beginning!**_

_**Erza: Please review!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: And fav and follow! Ja-ne!**_


	2. Missions

_**Bloody Revenge**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I couldn't think of any ideas. A special thanks to FlyingDoll4 for helping out and giving me ideas! Much appreciated!**_

_**Wendy: If you have any ideas feel free to tell Bunny-Senpai.**_

**_Gajeel: THERE'S ANOTHER BUNNY GIRL?!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: So what if there is? You got a problem with that? *glares*_**

**_Gajeel: N-no! O-of course n-not. I love bunnies!_**

**_Natsu: BWHAHAHA METAL FACE IS AFRAID OF BUNNY-SENPAI!_**

**_Gajeel: WANNA GO ASH FOR BRAINS?!_**

**_Natsu: BRING IT ON!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: URUSAI! OR ELSE I'LL USE MY DEATH SCYTHE ON YOU!_**

**_Natsu and Gajeel: A-aye!_**

**_Wendy: Bunny-Senpai does not own Fairy Tail._**

**_Gray: Of course she doesn't and if she did it will turn out horrible!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yeah because maybe I should erase you from the story! *smirks*_**

**_Gray: Wha-_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Or maybe make you and Lyon fall in love! *evilly smirks*_**

**_Gray: NUUUUUUUU!~_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Anyways on with the story! I had to much fun here XD Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_"Hey Mira, can i have this glass?"_

_"U-um s-sure."_

_Suddenly Team Natsu came up to me._

_"Tch."_

_I squeezed the glass cup, then it started to crack. Next thing i realized that the glass shattered._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

The shattered glass laid on my hand. I stared at Team Natsu who stood in front of me. I growled.

"What do you want?" I said gritting my teeth.

They stared at me. Until Lisanna steps forward from behind them and decides to break the silence.

"Are you ok? Who's blood is that?" Lisanna said with a worried expression.

I glared at her.

"I don't need your sympathy and I'm only going to answer your second question because it revolves around blood. This blood may have or may not have come from a human. I don't know, maybe it came from a monster or maybe a demon. Maybe I showered in blood. Maybe it's your blood. Maybe just maybe Lisanna-chan~" I sang her name which caused her to flinch and back away.

"Why did you break Mira's glass?" Gray said after me.

"And what happened to you Lucy?" Erza continued.

"Who's this?" Natsu said gesturing to Tsubaki that was sitting on the floor next to me.

"And what makes you think I'd answer your questions?" I said playing with the shattered glass.

"Because we're your nakama." Gray replied.

I growled.

"Nakama my ass." I said while laying the shattered glass on the bar.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Erza said with anger and shock lacing her tone.

I slammed my fist into the glass gaining the attention of the guild and startling Team Natsu. The glass cuts my hand and blood soaks the table. I smirked.

"Hmm I wonder. What does it mean? Maybe you should ask book bitch or maybe the guild. Actually why don't you just figure it out yourself!"

Levy flinched at my name I called her.

"Lucy..." Happy whispered.

"You guys didn't have book bitch tutor you now did you? You guys are stupid as ever. Anyways to answer your bloody questions since being generous. First of all Mira gave me the glass, second who's knows what happened to me and third this is my real nakama. You lay a single hand on him and I'll fucken murder you." I threatened sending death glares to everyone.

I turned my head back to the bloodied glass and then scraped it back into my hand. I blocked Team Natsu's view of what I was doing. The cuts on my hand instantly healed. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pouch. I poured the bloodied glass into it and handed to Team Natsu.

"A gift."

Hesitant, Erza reached for it but I pulled away.

"You really think I'd give you guys something? Stop joking around." I teased and grinned.

They just stood there shocked. They seem to do that a lot nowadays. I laughed evilly and I set some jewels for Mira on the blood soaked table.

"For the glass and water."

Mira was also shocked.

"Let's go Tsubaki."

I stood up and pushed past Team Natsu. Again all eyes were glued on me. When I reached the door I stopped my tracks and glared back.

"You guys have an eye problem?!" I yelled.

They turned back to what they were doing. I kicked the door opened and slammed it after Tsubaki. I sighed.

"It's been a long day. Let's go home, I'm tired." I said to Tsubaki.

"Ne Lucy...why were you so pissed at them?"

"I'll tell you later and this is the first time you called my name!"

"..."

"Anyways let's go home."

He hummed as a reply and I teleported us to the cave.

"Requip - Pajamas." I chanted as my clothes changed.

Not caring about the blood on my hair I basically jumped into bed. It took a couple of seconds for me to go to into the world of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Erza's POV<span>**

We just stood there in utter shock. What Lucy said to us in the morning was shocking but this, this is on a different level. Gray was the first to speak up.

"What in the world happened to her?" He said.

"You think we know ice princess!" Natsu replied in anger.

"WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN?!"

"BRING IT!"

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled.

"A-aye!" They said in unison.

We sat at our table. I was so deep thought until I decided to speak up.

"Let's go on a mission tomorrow. Maybe it can help get our mind of this." I suggested.

The team nodded and we all went our separate ways. I headed home and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

_"Where am I?"_

_I was sitting on a chair in a pitch black room. Then I heard someone else talking in another room through a crack of the door._

_"Her seal has been broken."_

_I tried to get up but I arms was stuck to the chair._

_"It's time we bring her to train to control and gain more power."_

_"She wants revenge."_

_"The we let her have it. We help her."_

_"Ok we'll bring her here after her missions."_

_I took in every word they said. I felt something tug on my arm but there was no one there._

_"...ucy...Lucy..."_

I sprung up awake from the dream.

"Lucy!"

"Ugh what?!"

I rubbed my eyes and then checked the time. It said 5:16am.

"It's 5 in the morning Tsubaki! Why did you wake me up so early?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Seriously T_T"

Tsubaki whimpered.

"Ok ok! Here!" I said as I handed him some meat.

"Arigato Lucy."

"Hai hai, I'm going to take a bath seeing as I can't sleep no more."

I stretched my muscles and yawned as I drag my feet to the bathroom. I filled the bath of water to my desired temperature. I stripped out of my clothes as I recall the dream.

"Control and gain more power?" I asked myself.

I stopped the water and poured my vanilla scented body wash in. I slowly soaked my body in it. My muscle relaxed as all my stress went down the drain. After washing myself and hair I got out of the bath and drained the water. I wrapped a towel around my body and hair then stalked to my closet. I changed into my ripped denim shorts, a black strapless bra with a loose purple tank top over it. I topped it off with a pair of black leather knee high laced boots that had chains hanging from them. I exited my closet.

"Tsubaki you done eating?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"On some missions. Do you come with me or stay here?"

"I'll go. I've got nothing else to do."

"But before we go, come here."

"Hm?"

I wrapped a necklance around him.

"To protect you." I smiled at him.

"A-arigato..."

I gave him a little pat.

"Ok let's go."

I grabbed my cloak and slipped on my leather gloves with the fingertips chopped off. I also grabbed my bag and I took out a mission sheet.

"First mission of the day is to destroy another dark guild called 'Dark Souls.' The reward is 2,750,000 Jewels and it's located in Crystal Town. Seriously what is up with these dark guild missions?"

"…"

"Anyways are you ready?"

Tsubaki nodded in reply. I teleported us to Crystal Town.

"There are no crystals." Tsubaki said in disappointment.

I giggled.

"But the town is pretty big." I said.

"It's alright."

I giggled again.

"Come on."

We walked through the town. I had the hood of my cloak down and my hair flowing all around me. The townspeople stared at us. I just smiled at them. Some blushed, some returned the smile and some glared.

"They probably think we're from the dark guild."

I didn't really care and shrugged it off. Soon we were at the mayor's house. I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming hold on." Said a worn out voice.

Soon an old man walked out.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you from the dark guild?"

He kept shooting questions at me.

"Ok calm down. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm here because of this and no I am not from the dark guild." I said showing him the mission sheet.

"Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness. Please come in."

I walked inside but all of a sudden the old man started coughing horribly.

"Old man!" I yelled in suprise as I jump towards him.

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I'm alright ok...don't worry...anyways it's this town you need to help. Get rid of that guild. They've hurt many people here in Crystal Town."

"Where is it located."

"West from here in the forest."

"Ok I'll be back." I replied with a smile.

We left the mayor's house and headed for Dark Souls. As we wandered through the town, again we receives stares from the townspeople. I sighed.

"Let's pick up our pace Tsubaki."

I started to jog and then run with Tsubaki hot on my heels. My cloak and hair flew behind me. Soon after we arrived in front of the guild.

"Ne Lucy why didn't you just teleport here?" Tsubaki asked me/

"I felt like exercising plus we can't always teleport to places. We need to exercise to keep a healthy lifestyle."

"True..."

"Tsubaki you wait here ok?"

"But-"

"OK?"

"Fine..."

"Look after this for me." I said giving him my cloak and I lightly kissed his head.

I barged into the guild and so the fight begins.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tsubaki's POV<span>**

She lightly kissed my head and if I was human I would be blushing fifty shades of red. I laid my head on her neatly folded cloak she set in front of me. A couple of minutes after Lucy had barged into the guild, the silence was engulfed by screams. I quietly laughed. Lucy's amazing. I owe her so much. She's the first friend I ever had. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

So I defeated another dark guild. I explained to the Dark Soul's guild Master what I had explained to Grim Reaper's guild Master before I sent him to the council. I destroyed their guild without leaving a single trace of it. I walked out to see Tsubaki sleeping. I smiled at the sight. But it tuned into a smirk when I had a scheme up my sleeves. I quietly tippy toed to him.

"TSUBAKI WAKE UP WAKE UP I'M INJURED, THERE'S A ZOMBIE AND A GIANT FLYING POTATO HEADING TOWARDS US!" I yelled while shaking him.

He immediately jumped up yo defend me but there was no one around. I burst into laughter as I rolled on the ground. I laughed so much and so long my stomach and cheekbones started to ache.

"You're so mean!

"And you're so cute! But arigato, you immediately jumped up to protect me. Arigato for that." I grinned at him.

"N-no problem."

"Ok play times over. Let's go collect the reward. Do you want to teleport there or walk?"

"Walking is fine."

"Wait before we leave, Tsubaki can you get me those herbs please?" I asked pointing to the herbs.

"Sure thing!"

He went to pick the with his teeth and he gave it to me.

"Arigato."

"Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking what is this for?"

"Do you remember old man mayor coughing when we first arrived. Well I'm making medicine for him and this is just what i needed."

"Ah I see."

I grabbed my cloak and we walked back to the mayor's house. On the way I made the medicine. Then again there was blood all over my clothes. Which means I'm gaining even more stares from the townspeople again. But I was wrong. When we entered the town it was deserted.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It's like a ghost town." Tsubaki said.

Half way through the town, all the townspeople were gathered up.

"ARIGATO LUCY HEARTFILIA!" They screamed in unison.

I smiled at them. Old man mayor started to cough violently.

"Old man mayor!" I yelled as I jumped towards him.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Anyways here's your reward." He said handing me the bag.

"No you are not fine."

He just stared at me. I reached into a bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here drink this." I said handing him the small bottle.

"What is it?"

"Medicine what else?" I giggled.

He did as I instructed. I handed him a bag full of the medicine.

"You must take this everyday. And you guys, his family, make sure he does ok?"

"We will. Arigato-gozaimasu." A lady next to old man mayor said and bowed.

"Now I'll be off. Take good care of old man mayor ok?!"

"HEY! Who are you calling old man?!"

I laughed. I gave each house what I gave to each house on the previous mission. I waved at them as I walked out of Crystal Town.

"Lucy how did you make so many in such little time?"

"Easy. Once I make one I can just easily duplicate it."

"That's so kakkoii!"

"Hehe I guess..."

"So where's the next mission?"

"Umm hold on let me check."

I pulled out another mission sheet from my bag.

"Kill some monsters that are terrorizing Silver Blade Village. This village sounds cool. The reward is 1,500,000 Jewels."

"To Silver Blade Village away!"

I laughed at Tsubaki's silly antics.

"Ok I'll teleport us there."

Soon after we were in the village. People jumped at my sudden appearance and stared at the blood on my clothes.

"Excuse me do you know where your leader is?" I politely asked a woman near me.

"What do you need her for?"

"This." I said showing the mission sheet.

"Oh right. Gomen. She's just up ahead then turn right and her house is on the corner."

"Arigato. Come on Tsubaki."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Erza's POV<span>**

"Ne Erza, can we go on an S-class mission?" Natsu asked.

"Sure why not and it's been a while since I've been on one. I could use a challenge."

"YAY!" Natsu screamed.

I walked up to the second floor to the S-class board. I looked at the missions and there were only a few of them. I figured it was just Gildarts and before Mystogan was gone had completed most of the missions. Or we just didn't get much requests. I came across a Dark Guild request. A Dark Guild called Grim Reapers. I reached for the mission but when I grabbed it, all the missions disappeared. I panicked. I searched all around but I found nothing.

"MASTER!" I screamed as I dashed into his office.

"What is it Erza?"

"All the S-class missions are missing!"

"WHAT?!"

We jumped outside to the S-class board only to find it empty. He glance at it for one second before turning to the guild.

"BRATS!"

The guild was silenced and all the ruckus was gone. Silence filled the air.

"Did anyone take the S-class missions?"

No one stepped forward. Master sighed and scanned the room.

"Does anyone know what mission Team Raijinshu took?"

"A mission to capture bandits." Mira said.

Master frowned.

"What about Lucy?"

Everyone started to murmur.

"Master, Lucy didn't come to the guild this morning." I said him.

"But did she take any missions?"

"I don't know Master."

He sighed.

"Maybe I misplaced them somewhere. I'll let you know tomorrow if I find in the pile of papers I have sitting in my office."

"Hai Master. Do you want me to help?"

Master suddenly blushed.

"N-no I'll be ok!" He said before storming off to his office.

I giggled.

"Master can be quite the pervert." I mumbled to myself as I was heading back down.

I told the team what happened before going to my beloved strawberry cakes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

I knocked on the door and a lady with long curly light pink hair appeared. She glanced at the mission sheet I was holding before turning back to me again.

"Hi there. Thank you for accepting my request. Please call me Sakura." She said as she invited me in.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

I sat on a couch that I came across.

"I was wondering, why is there blood on your clothes?"

"Oh this? It's from the previous mission."

"Oh right."

"So where are these monsters?"

"They come here at night for food."

"I see. Then I'll wait till night falls."

"Arigato. Here I'll show you to a room you could stay."

She lead me to a room and left me there with Tsubaki.

"Water and meat." I chanted as a bowl of water and a plate of meat appeared.

I placed them in front of of Tsubaki who was laying on the ground. I laid on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit ok Tsubaki." I quietly said before I drifted off to sleep.

About an hour or so I woke up. Tsubaki was already awake.

"Were you awake the entire time Tsubaki?"

He nodded.

"Gomen ne. There's nothing for you to do."

"It's fine I just finished eating."

I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked out the window.

"Wanna explore the village?"

"Sure."

I wore my cloak and exited the room. There were kids running around and adults chatting away. This village is so peaceful. I walked through the village and stopped at a store. An old lady was selling some fruits. My eyes landed on some ripe apples.

"Can I have 12 apples please?" I asked the elder with a smile.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

I gave her a little pouch.

"Keep the change." I said giving her one last smile.

She handed me the bag filled with apples.

"Arigato." I bowed and left.

I continued walking with Tsubaki next to me.

"You gave her a lot more jewels than needed right? Because if you see her reaction and face, it explains it all." Tsubaki said laughing a bit.

I smiled.

"Catch." I said as I threw an apple into the air.

Tsubaki jumped and caught the apple. I giggled and pat his head. I grabbed an apple for myself and tied the rest to my bag. I munched on the apple as we walked. We stopped at a silver store. An elder man and a little boy stood behind the table. A set of daggers caught my eyes. The design and shape were so detailed. It came with a small pouch and strap.

"Can I buy these set of daggers please?"

"Hai."

I handed him a pouch just like i did to the old lady.

"Arigato and keep the change." I said as he gave me the dagger set and I bowed.

I strapped it around my leg.

"Tsubaki what do you think?"

"Kakkoii!"

"Ok let's keep walking."

Suddenly an idea pooped in my head.

"Open gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" I chanted as Plue popped up on my hands.

"Hi Plue, I want you to meet my friend Tsubaki. Tsubaki meet Plue."

Tsubaki stared at Plue who was shaking. I placed Plue on Tsubaki's back. Plue and Tsubaki started a conversation but I didn't really pay too much attention to it. But what I did realize is that night fell.

"Tsubaki can you hear or smell any monsters coming?"

His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"Hai, there's one coming towards east side of the village and another being south. 2 is all I smell."

I looked towards the directions and I saw a shadowy figure.

"They're quite big."

"Yeah..."

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"How may I help you my princess?"

"Can you go to the east side of the village. Soon there's going to be a monster coming and I want you to take it down and tie it up please. You can do that right?"

"Hai. Anything for you." He said as he lightly grabbed my hand and kissed it.

i rolled my eyes.

"Open gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Sumimasen~"

"Aries can you go with Loke to defeat a monster please?"

"Ah hai." She said.

"I don't know how strong these monsters are so don't underestimate them. But I trust you guys so get going."

"Alright Tsuabki, Plue. Let's go to the south side."

We ran and stopped at our destination. I looked towards the monster and it has gotten closer. I turned to face Plue.

"Plue you should go back to the Spirit World."

"Pun Pun!" He said but stayed.

"Plue said he can help." Tsubaki translated.

I was going to say something but the monster roared. I turned my head to face the monster.

"That is one giant ugly monster."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bunny-Senpai: Gomenasai! I know this chapter was like the previous one and I deeply apologies! *bows* Also I know I'm rushing things and also how I made Lucy perfect but she's not going to be perfect...I think...also going to explain her powers later. GOMENASAI AGAIN! *bows non-stop*<em>**

**_Natsu: HAHAHA LAME!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Ne Lucy can I use your set of daggers?_**

**_Lucy: Sure! *hands set of daggers over*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: DIE! *throws daggers*_**

**_Natsu: *dodges*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *throws a dagger but misses and lands on Erza strawberry cake*_**

**_Natsu: You missed!_**

_**Erza: WHO THREW THE DAGGER AND DESTROYED MY CAKE?!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Shit! Gomenasai Erza-neechan, Natsu made me do it. Gomenasai. *fakes cry***_

_**Erza: NATSUUUUU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY IMOUTO-CHAN CRY AND DESTROY MY CAKE!**_

_**Natsu: YOU LYING DEMON!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *smirks***_

_**Gray: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rolls on the ground***_

_**Wendy: Please review, fav and follow! Ja-ne!**_


	3. Blocked Magic?

_**Bloody Revenge**_

**_Bunny-Senpai: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't been updating because of school and I've got exams next week. I'm really sorry! Also please let me know your ideas because I had a hard time writing this chapter…_**

**_Sting: Excuses, excuses…_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!_**

**_Sting: Woah! Calm down!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *glares*_**

**_Sting: *gulps and runs off*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I do not own Fairy Tail sadly._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_"That is one ugly monster."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

_'Shit every attack I make wouldn't even leave a scratch.'_

The monster was a lot bigger than it looks. Suddenly Plue jumped in front of the monster.

"NO PLUE!" I screamed.

Plue began to dance. To my surprise the monster sat down and watched. I face palmed.

"What the fuck?" I said.

_'Lucy! Attack now!'_ Tsubaki said through telepathy message.

_'He can do that?! Who care about that I need to attack now! But what should I do?'_

I took a moment of thinking.

_'Freeze it!'_

I snuck up behind it and froze it. But it was a big monster. On the process of freezing it, the monster was about to claw Tsubaki, who was trying to grab Plue. I lunged in front of him. The moster clawed the right side of face, from the brow down to bottom of my face. I cursed in pain. I could hear Tsubaki scream my name. I ignored it. I yanked out my daggers that I forgot I had, gripping one on each hand. I jumped on his back and stabbed his head on both side multiply times. Blood spluttered all over me and blood trickled down my face. I pulled the daggers out after a last stab. The monster collapsed and I jumped off of it.

"You guys ok?" I said while panting.

They just stared.

"Plue you should go back." I demanded.

"Punn pun…"

Plue then disappeared.

"Let's go to the east side of the village. Loke and Aries might need our hel-"

"Arigato." Tsubaki blurted out.

"For?"

"You took the hit my me…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm glad that you're not hurt." I said giving him a smile.

"But you're hurt! It's really deep and it's going to leave a scar Lucy!" He replied.

"This will make me look more badass!" I joked.

"This isn't something to joke about Lucy! You're hurt and it's not funny!" He screamed at me.

I bent down to his level and grabbed his face to look at me.

"Tsubaki…I said I'm fine, ok? I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt. So don't blame this on yourself."

"But-"

"OK?"

He hesitantly nodded.

"Good boy." I said giving him a gentle pat before standing up.

"Ok let's go! We need to help Loke and Aries!" I said as I dashed towards the east of the village

But as we ran through the village, the old man that I bought the daggers from gave me a sword. I thanked him and told him to go inside. Once we were near Aries and Loke, they were struggling to defeat the monster.

"Loke! Keep attacking the monster and do anything to distract it. Aries! I need you to use your wool to carry to above the monsters head! Got it?!"

"Yes!" They yelled in unison.

"Tsubaki get back."

Soon Aries's wool lifted me above the monsters head. It was distracted by Loke, so I go unnoticed. I jumped down gripping the sword as it faced downwards ready to piece it's skull. I pushed the sword down and sliced through the monster's skull. It roared in pain. He started clawing his surroundings randomly.

"Forced Closure!" I scream before the monster clawed Loke.

The monster died and slowly fell to the ground. I pulled out the sword and more blood spluttered all over me. I felt lightheaded from the loss of blood. I was panting harder which didn't go unnoticed by Tsubaki.

"Are you ok Lucy? You should heal that wound. You're panting."

I started to feel dizzy. I tried to heal it but it didn't work. The blood kept oozing out.

"I…can't…heal…it." I said in between breaths.

"Huh? What do you mean?!"

"I…don't…know but I…can't…heal it…sorry Tsubaki…let me…sleep…for…a bit…" I said breathing heavily and then collapsing on the ground and out of conscious.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tsubaki's POV<span>**

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" I yelled while tugging on her arm.

But she just laid there unconscious.

"Shit! I'll get help Lucy!" I said before running to find the leader of the village.

I ran to her house. I ran so I skidded on the turn. I jumped into the house.

"Excuse me Sakura-san! Lucy's in trouble! I need your help! Please save her!" I begged.

The leader began to panic.

"Where is she?!" She asked.

"East of the village. Follow me!" I told her before exiting the door with her trailing behind.

Soon we spotted Lucy. She was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"She got clawed to the side of her face protecting me and lost a lot of blood. Please save her!" I pleaded.

Sakura took a look at her face. She was surprised at how deep it was. She hovered her hand above Lucy's head; a green light surrounded her hand as she started to heal Lucy. I let out a breath of relief knowing that Sakura knows healing magic.

"The wound is really deep. It's going to leave a scar." She said.

"She's going to be alright right? She's not going to…" I replied not really wanting to finish of my sentence.

"She's fine. She just need some rest after I heal her."

After a couple of minutes, she picked Lucy up and carried her to her hotel. I carried Lucy's bag and followed behind Sakura. Sakura bandaged her wound and left Lucy to rest.

"Arigato-gozaimasu." I said while bowing my head.

She smile softly and ruffled my fur. I carefully jumped on to the bed, making sure to hit her, I laid on the bottom of the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

_"Ugh what happened?" _

_I was stuck alone in a white room. Completely white with no doors or windows. No one else was around._

_"You fought 2 monsters created by Zeref." A voice said._

_I looked around but again no one was around._

_"Zeref?"_

_"Yes. Zeref, the darkest mage. He's really powerful."_

_"This concerns me how?"_

_"He blocked your magic."_

_"THAT BASTARD!"_

_"…"_

_"But how? I don't think I've met him before."_

_"You didn't."_

_"Then how did he block my magic?"_

_"Remember he is the creator of those 2 monsters."_

_"Fuck! When it clawed me! How do I unblock it?"_

_"Don't worry when you meet your Mother, she will unblock it."_

_"What? Mother's alive?"_

_"Yes. But you have to find her."_

_"Where?"_

_"May the stars guide you Lucy…"_

_Suddenly I dropped into darkness._

I gasped. I could hear my heart thumping. Sweat slowly fell down my face. I studied my surroundings then realized that I was in the room we're staying at in the village. My eyes found it's way to the clock hanging on the wall.

_'9:19am. Huh, it's quite early.'_

My eyes continue to roam the room. Soon it landed on Tsubaki who was fast asleep. I smiled softly at the peaceful sight. But the soft smile turned into an evil smirk as I recall the prank yesterday. I quietly got of the bed and tip toed towards him. I found a bucket so I filled it with water at the sink. I quietly walked back to Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI A SQUID IS GOING TO ATTACK US! AND I'M REPLACING YOU WITH A UNICORN!"

He quickly woke up, he got his guard up and was fully alarmed. But as soon as he was up I chucked the bucket of water on him. The water soaking him through his thick fur. I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard my stomach and cheekbones ached. I clutched my stomach as my laughter continued.

"That's not funny!" He complained.

"Yes it is!" I replied and wiping a tear.

He then shook his wet fur. Shaking all the water on to me.

"Ok ok I'm sorry!" I said holding my hands in front of me in defense from the water.

He stopped. I grabbed a towel and started drying him off.

"A-arigato..." He said.

"Hai hai."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I guess we're going to find my Mother..." I said remembering the dream.

_'May the stars guide you Lucy...'_

"HOW THE FUCK IS THE STARS SUPPOSE TO GUIDE ME?!" I yelled but then I felt a sudden pain where my wound was and I winced.

"Lucy?" Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine.. My wound just hurts a bit."

Tsubaki dropped his head in guilt. I gently pat his head.

"Hey it wasn't your fault ok? Stop blaming yourself." I said giving him a gentle smile.

He hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Well now it's going to be harder seeing as I can't use my magic."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well when I got clawed by the monster it blocked my magic. It turns out that the monster was a creation of Zeref's."

"Zeref? Grim Reaper's talked about him before. Something about him being really powerful. Anything and everything around him dies when he unleashes his power. He doesn't have control over his powers because he let's his emotions get the best of him or some shit."

"No control huh? Interesting...well we'll find my Mother first so she can unblock my magic."

"Um..well...I have no idea. Hehehe." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"May the stars guide you Lucy..."

"What?"

"May the stars guide you. That's our clue."

"Then we can start from there."

"May the stars guide you...stars, constellations, celestial spirit. CELESTIAL SPIRITS! THAT'S IT! My Mother was also a celestial mage like me. Maybe the Celestial Spirit King can help me."

"Didn't you say you couldn't use your magic."

"I'm sure I can use my celestial magic seeing as it was like my original magic or whatever. I don't even know. Who cares we'll just try."

I grabbed my keys and pulled our Plue's key.

"Open gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" I chanted.

A few seconds later Plue pops out. I sighed in relief knowing that I can use my celestial magic.

"Plue you can play with Tsubaki."

"Pun pun!"

They started a conversation to which I did not pay attention to like always. I pulled out Loke's key.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chanted and Loke appeared.

I sweat dropped.

"We saw each other last night. Anyways I need to speak with Aquarius and the Spirit King. Can you bring me to the Spirit World?

"Yes of course. Do you want me to bring Tsubaki too?"

"Ah hai."

Soon we were in a world of beautiful stars and sparkles.

"Long time no see Lucy!" The spirits gathered up said in unison.

"Yeah it's been a while! How have you guys been?"

"Good!" Some replied.

My eyes searched for a certain spirit. I stopped roaming when I found her. We locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Aquarius I need to talk to you."

Usually she would mock me but she noticed my serious tone. We went to talk in private.

"What is it?"

"It's about Mother. She's alive."

"WHAT?! I thought…"

"I did too. Have you guys just suddenly sense another power within me?"

"Yeah we have…"

"There was a seal on it and it's broken. I was happy but now it's blocked. I need Mother to unblock it. I also want her to tell me why I have this power. Because all I remember about this magic is that I had a seal on it."

"What broke the seal?"

"Betrayal."

"What?"

"Ever since Lisanna came back from the so called dead I've been ignore for quite a while. But this wasn't the cause of my broken seal. This is only the start of the fire."

"Then what caused it?"

"And you guys know how I am in Team Natsu?"

She nodded.

"Well they've been going on missions without me but with Lisanna. To add fuel to the fire, I have been waiting for them to kick me off the team so they can break the seal and so one day they actually grew some balls to kick me off the fucken team. Click, that's when the fire went out of control, and my seal was broken. But I told them they can't kick me off the team because I was leaving it."

"Wow I'm going to fucken murder them."

"Just wait. I have a special place where we can get revenge. But not just Fairy Tail. Some other guilds too. It'd be so much fun to see them suffer and make them feel the hurt and pain they made me go through. You in?" I said with a smirk.

"Totally! I may not like you before but I'm starting to like the you, you are now."

"Well, let the others know because after I get my magic unblocked there can be as much revenge as we like." I said evilly.

"But what are you going to do with your magic?"

"The clue I got was '_May the stars guide you' _and you guys were what popped into my head."

"Ask the Spirit King I'm sure he knows."

"Is he busy?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

We walked back to everyone. I ushered them to back away and block their ears and they obliged. I took in a deep breath.

"MOUSTACHE MAN!11" I screamed.

A huge gush of wind blew us and then there stood the Spirit King.

"Yo!"

"Old man! What do you know about Mother?"

"So the seal has been broken huh? I knew you'd ask me sooner or later. Come with me."

"Tsubaki you stay here ok?"

"Ok!" He yelled buried under many Plues.

I sweat dropped but then turned my gaze back to the Spirit King.

"So where are we going moustache man?"

In a blink of an eye we were in another dimension.

"Where are we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunny-Senpai: CLIFFHANGER! Anyways I have started on the next chapter and please help me out by giving me ideas c:<strong>_

_**Rogue: You lack imagination.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: S-shut up!**_

_**Rogue: ...**_

_***awkward silence***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: You can talk now I don't like this awkward silence.**_

_**Rogue: Don't review, fav or follow.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: WHY YOU! *pulls collar and drags him to a tree***_

_**Rogue: W-what are you doing?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *uses chains to tie him around the tree and locks chains together***_

_**Rogue: Let me go!**_

_**Yukino: Please review, fav and follow.**_

_**Rogue: YUKINO HELP ME!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *stares at Yukino***_

_**Yukino: G-gomen Rogue-kun *runs off***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: You have got to be kidding me T.T You do realize you are a SHADOW dragon slayer.**_

_**Rogue: And?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *face palms* USE YOUR SHADOW TO GET OUT YOU BAKA!**_

_**Rogue: Oh. Ja-ne!**_


	4. Dragon Realm

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I haven't updated! School was being mean to me and torturing me with homework! I'm also going overseas for the holidays so I'm not sure if I can update but I'll try my best! Then again I'm terribly sorry for not updating!_**

**_Gajeel: Such a loser._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Takes one to know one._**

**_Lucy: Bunny-Senpai why did you give me this scar? _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Because I wanted the exact same scar on me but that's impossible and I don't think my Mother would like that._**

**_Lucy: So you had to give it to me huh?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: You are the main character of this fanfiction. Plus I wanted to give you a badass scar._**

**_Lucy: ..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Enjoy the chapter! Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_In a blink of an eye we were in another dimension._

_"Where are we?"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

I looked at the landscape. Mountains and caves everywhere. There were some patches of grass and in the distant was the calm ocean. I started in awe.

"We are in the Dragon Realm old friend."

"Dragon Realm? WHAAAT?!"

"That's right little one. This is the Dragon Realm."

I turned my head to see where the unknown voice belonged too. It was...a DRAGON?!

"A DRAGON?! WHERE'S OLD MAN MOUSTACHE?!"

"The Spirit King had some business to take care off sweetheart. And yes I am a dragon. Well we are in the 'Dragon' Realm after all. I'm Grandeeney."

I stared at the beautiful white dragon. Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.

"Such a beautiful dragon..." I whispered.

"Why thank you." She said.

I blushed when I realised I spoke my mind and she heard.

"What does the Dragon Realm have to do with my Mother?"

"Well your Mother or Mistress is in the castle. Climb on my back and I'll take you there."

I climb on her back almost slipping a few times but I made it. She flapped her wings and soon we were in the air.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. you mention earlier you were a Grandeeney correct?"

"Yup that's me, Grandeeney."

"Ah so you must be Wendy's Mother."

"You've met my daughter?"

"Yes we are in the same guild and _were _nakama."

"_Were nakamas_? What happened? What did she do?"

"Well ever since another girl came back from Edolas, everyone has been ignoring and that includes Wendy. Wendy _was _like a little sister to me." I smiled sadly at the thought of her.

"WHAT!? I can't believe she would do that to a friend! And one who thinks of her as a little sister!"

_'Should I tell her that I'm getting revenge? To be honest I quite afraid on how she'd react. Maybe it's best not too.'_

"So where's the castle?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Here."

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grandeeney suddenly flew downwards or rather like dropped downwards from high up in the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut but then we came to a halt. I slowly opened my eyes. We were on the ground in front of a huge castle.

"That's a big castle."

"That's where your Mother lives."

I jumped off Grandeeney. I walked behind Grandeeney as we enter the huge giant doors.

"Mother?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gray's POV<span>**

Ever since the S-class missions went missing, no one has gone out. Sure they have been in and out of the guild but no one has gone out on a mission. Lucy has been missing as well.

"Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a while, do you think she's ok?" I asked the team excluding Lisanna."

"Yeah I'm getting worried too...how about we check her apartment? She might just have a fever or something..." Erza replied.

We turned to look at Natsu, he was deep in thought. He hasn't been talking much and he's always deep in thought. Although we may hate each other and think we're rivals...I still think of him as my nakama and having that said I'm worried about him.

"Natsu, are you ok? You seem awfully quiet."

Silence.

"NATSU!"

"Huh? What?"

"Were you listening at all?"

"Gomen I kind of missed everything you guys said..."

A tick mark appeared on Erza's head.

"I said are you ok? You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh yeah...I'm fine."

"Natsu what's on your mind? There's something bothering you, let us help."

"It's nothing, really..."

I let out a sigh.

"You're thinking about Lucy right?" I asked.

"..."

"We're worried about her too Natsu."

"I know but it's just...she's changed. Like a lot...and she said we weren't her nakama...w-what did she mean by that? I just...I just don't understand..."

Me and Erza shared a glance at each other. I nodded.

"Natsu. We're going to visit Lucy. Maybe you can ask her what she meant." Erza asked.

Natsu just nodded. I gave a little sigh as we left the guild.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

We left the guild and headed to Lucy's apartment. Although when we arrived near the apartment I stopped my tracks.

'Something's not right…'

I sniffed the air.

"Natsu?" Erza called out.

"Her apartment doesn't smell like her." I simply said.

"W-what?" Gray stuttered.

"I don't know. It just doesn't smell like her."

Erza and Gray stood there shock for a moment until Erza broke the silence and went up to the door and knocked on it. A lady walked out.

"Excuse me Madam, are you the landlady?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am, what is it you need young lady?"

"Our nakama Lucy lives here and we were wondering if she's home."

"Lucy did you say?"

"Hai."

"She moved out of this apartment. Didn't she tell you guys?"

"Apparently not, um dI'd she tell you where she was going?"

"Gomen but unfortunately not. But if you do see tell her I said thank you."

We had a confused look on our faces which didn't go unnoticed by the landlady. She let out a little chuckle.

"Lucy gave me 1,000,000 Jewels to keep before she left."

"What!? That much!?" Gray yelled just as shock as I was.

"That's right. Well if you ever see her, please tell her I am truly grateful and thank you."

We thanked her for the info and bowed before leaving. One question was on our minds. Where is Lucy?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

We were walking in complete silence. Until I decided to break it.

"We need to let Master know. Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a week and she's moved out of her apartment. Something's definitely wrong."

I did not wait for their reply knowing that they'd agree with me. We headed for the guild again. Natsu kicked the door open and we all rushed to Master's office. Instead of knocking we barged into his office causing Master Makarov to jump at our sudden appearance. He was behind piles of papers which i assume is complaints.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRATS?!" He yelled behind the piles of paper.

"Gramps! Lucy has been missing for a week! Something's definitely wrong!" Natsu replied.

"Did she take any solo missions?" Master asked.

"...we don't know Master..." I quietly said.

There was a awkward silence.

"If she doesn't come back in the next couple of days, we can send a search party." He said breaking the silence.

"But-" I was going to protest but Master cut me off.

"Erza! I'm sure she's fine. She probably just taken a week long mission."

Again silence filled the air. But we reluctantly nodded. Little did they know 2 pairs of eyes and ears were watching and listening.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Mother?"

"That's right sweetheart, it's me."

I reached out for her but then pulled back and shook my head.

"N-no."

"Lucy?"

"W-why did you leave me? Y-you left me with F-father...no...that bastard...w-who forgot about m-me...who cared so much for his business and work more than me, WHO WOULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FUCKEN BIRTHDAY AND YET HERE YOU ARE ALIVE AND HEALTHY CALLING ME SWEETHEART LIKE IT'S ALL FUCKEN OK? W-hy? Y-you lied to me and made me b-believe you were d-dead...for...all those bloody year. I cried so many tears for you and here you are all alone. And... and yet you call me sweetheart?"

"Lucy...I had to leave...t-the Dragon Realm, no, everything was falling apart." Layla said.

"What she said is true little one." Grandeeney said.

"But...you left me...you could have taken me with you..." I replied my eyes welling up in tears.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I couldn't bring you with me. Please Lucy, I'll make it up to you."

My attitude suddenly changed as my ears perked up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Eh?" Mother looked at me weirdly.

"You said you'd make it up to me right?"

She nodded weirdly.

"YAY! Remember a celestial mage never breaks their promise. So I forgive you."

I jumped on my Mother for a hug. She returned the hug but then she pulled back.

"Ok, first things first, I want you to meet the dragons." She said gesturing behind me.

I turned around to see multiple dragons lined up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. My name is Igneel." A red dragon said as he bowed.

Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four hind legs.

_'He must be Natu's Father.' _I thought as my gaze snapped to the next dragon that spoke.

"Name's Metalicana." Was all the metal dragon said.

Metalicana possesses a blunt round head. On the side of his head he has a small light eye. Befitting his magic, he has a metallic shine on his entire body. Both his neck and his arms are covered in several layers of plates. Metalicana also appears to possess wings.

_'Gajeel's Father.' _I thought as my eyes moved to the next dragon.

"My name is Achnologia. It's nice to meet you Princess."

Acnologia is a dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles anarrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

I turned to the next dragon.

"My name is Atlas Flame."

Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.

I gazed upon this dragon, I liked his flames. But then my eyes were fixated on the next dragon.

"Hello, I'm Weisslogia."

Weisslogia is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings. Weisslogia also has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. Weisslogia's underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from Weisslogia's head), is covered with a multitude of thick scales.

"I'm Skiadrum."

Skiadrum's apperance was somewhat like Weisslogia but only in black.

"Twins?"

"Correct." They both said.

Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Didn't you guys die? At least according to the rumors."

"I revived them." Mother said.

The rest of them introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Also a little birdy told me that some your 'chrildren' are looking for you. Natsu. Gajeel. Wendy. Cobra. Sting and Rogue thinks you're dead." I said gesturing to Weissloga and Skiadrum.

They looked at me shocked and I smirked.

"But half of em' I've met and the other half I haven't. The 3 I know, I despise. They betrayed me. But other than that, Mother do you recognize the name Zeref?" I said turning my attention to Mother.

"Zeref did you say? I haven't heard that name in a long time. He's a dark mage but no ordinary mage. He's the King of the Dark World."

"I was fighting 2 of his monsters and I got this." I said as I showed her my scar by moving my hair.

Her eyes widen.

"But my magic is now blocked. Can you unblock Mother?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything for you." She replied as her faced softened.

She motioned me to a seat. I sat on the comfy chair.

"You guys may leave." Mother said to the dragons.

The dragons left through the giant doors.

"Relax, this may hurt a bit.

Mother placed her warm hands over my eyes.

"Mother wai-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Pain ran up and down my body. It feels like there was an explosion in my body. But it soon died down and I felt really exhausted.

"Lucy are you ok?"

I gave a slight nod. Silence filled the air.

"Ne Mother, can you help me control my magic."

"Sure dear. How about you train with dragons and learn dragon slaying magic?"

"Really?"

"Mm."

"Let me sleep for a bit..." I exhaustively celebrated then soon drifted off to sleep.

**-Time Skip - Morning-**

I woke up on a comfy bed. I finally slept peacefully for once. The room was similar to my bedroom back at the Heartfilia mansion with bathroom and closet. Then feeling the sleep drift away from me I hoisted myself up and did my morning routine. I then requipped into my favorite outfit. But only in different colors. White hoodie slightly closed, gold strapless bra and black high waisted shorts with my usual laced boots. I let my hair drop and applied a bit of makeup before heading out. I opened the door and walked down the corridor to who knows where. As I wander my way around a guy dressed in a suit approached me.

"Hime, Mistress called for you." He said.

"Hai..." I replied wearily.

I followed the man to a room is what I assume is the library due to the fact it was filled with books. Mother was sitting on a chair and the table I'm front of her had a lacrima globe.

"Lucy dear, come here."

I walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her. I sunk into its comfort.

"What is it Mother?"

"You're in Fairy Tail correct?"

I nodded in answer.

"Look into the lacrima." She said as she hovered her hand over the globe.

An image popped up. It was Team Natsu. I growled.

_"Lucy hasn't been in the guild for a while, do you think she's ok?" Gray said. _

_"Yeah I'm getting worried too. Let's go check her apartment. She might just have a fever or something." Erza replied._

_The two turned their heads to Natsu who seems to be deep in thought. _

_"Natsu. Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet." Gray asked. _

_"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking."_

_"About what?" Erza asked. _

_"N-nothing…"_

_"You're thinking about Lucy right?" She continued. _

_"…"_

_"Hey, it's ok that you think about her. I mean we do too." _

_"I know but it's just…she's changed. Like a lot…and she said we weren't her nakama…w-what did she mean by that? I just…I just don't understand…"_

_"Natsu…we're going to visit Lucy and maybe we can ask her what she meant ok?"_

_Natsu only nodded. They left for my old apartment. Once they had reached Natsu froze for a moment then started sniffing the air. _

_"Natsu?" Erza asked. _

_"Her apartment doesn't smell like her." He said. _

_"What?" Gray asked. _

_"I don't know…it just…it just doesn't smell like her…"_

_Erza and Gray stood there shock for a moment until Erza went up to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the landlady walked out. _

_"Excuse me madam, are you the landlady?" Erza asked. _

_"Yes I am. What is it you need young lady?" The landlady said._

_"Our friend Lucy lives here and we were wondering if she's home." Erza continued._

_"Lucy did you say?" _

_"Hai."_

_"She moved out of this apartment. Didn't she tell you?"_

_"No…she didn't. Did she tell you where she was going?"_

_"I'm sorry but no. Although she is kind and generous, she gave me 1,000,000 Jewels to keep when she left."_

_"What!? That much?" Natsu and Gray said in unison._

_"Hai. You mentioned you were her nakamas right?"_

_Erza nodded. _

_"Well can you give her a message. Tell her that I said I am truly grateful and thank you." The landlady said before closing the door._

_Team Natsu left for the guild again in complete silence. _

_"We need to let Master know. Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a week. Something's definitely wrong." Erza said breaking the tension. _

_Natsu kicked the doors open when they reached the guild and they all rushed to Master's office. Instead of knocking they barged into his office causing Master Makarov to jump at our sudden appearance. _

_"What do you want brats?!" He yelled._

_"Gramps Lucy has been missing for a week! Something's wrong!" Natsu yelled._

_"Did she take any solo missions?"_

_"…we don't know master…" Erza quietly said. _

_Silence. Then Master spoke up. _

_"If she doesn't come back in a couple of days then we can send a search party to look for her."_

_"But-" Erza was about to protest my Master cut her off. _

_"Erza I'm sure she's fine. She probably just taken a week long mission."_

_Again there was silence. But they all nodded. _

Then it ended.

"Ne Mama, when do we start training?"

"Whenever you'd like dear." Mother said with a smile.

"Before we do can I bring Tsubaki here to the Dragon Realm?"

"Tsubaki?"

"He's my friend Mother."

"Sure."

I teleported to the Spirit World.

"Tsuuuuubakiiiii!~" I yelled.

"LUUUUUCCCEEEEE!" Tsubaki yelled back and tackled me down to the ground.

"Hahahaha hey there buddy. Do you want to come with me to the Dragon Realm?"

"Dragon Realm?"

"Where dragons live."

"Really?! Yes! I wanna come!"

"Ok sure! Just give me a moment. All my spirit friends! Please come here!" I yelled out.

They all gathered around me.

"Hi guys! Can you guys come with me for a bit?"

They all looked at me weirdly but nodded. I smiled and teleported us to the Dragon Realm. We were in the giant hall/room where I met Mother. Mother was standing in the middle room smiling.

"Guys meet my Mother. Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer meet Mother again."

The three looked at her in shock.

"Is that really you Layla-sama?" Capricorn asked.

"Yes it's me Capricorn."

They burst into tears and hugged her. I smiled at the reunion.

"Well you guys meet and greet. Tsubaki come with me."

I teleported us to my room.

"What is it Lucy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunny-Senpai: CLLLIIIFFFHANNGER! To be honest I have no idea what is going to happen next whatsoever XD<strong>_

_**Happy: AYE SIR!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Happy meet Tsubaki. *moves aside to reveal Tsubaki***_

_**Tsubaki: Hi there!**_

_**Happy: IT'S A WOLF! AHHHHHHHHH~ CARLA SAVE ME!**_

_**Carla: Tch.**_

_**Tsubaki: Did I say something?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: By the way! I'm going to put a poll up for who Lucy should be paired up with.**_

_**Natsu: Lucy and I are partners! Why does she need to be paired with anyone else!?**_

_**Gray: She's talking about romance! Flame-idiot! Plus she'd be perfect for me.**_

_**Natsu: Why would they match you with an Ice Princess? They would pick me of course.**_

_**Laxus: Blonde would suit me.**_

_**Loke: My Princess would suit me best.**_

_***other guys join the riot***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Um guys? Let the readers pick.**_

_**All the guys: NO! BUNNY YOU CAN JUST PAIR HER UP WITH ME!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *eyebrow twitches* SHUT UP OR I WON'T ADD YOU AS AN OPTION!**_

_**All the guys: A-aye S-sir...**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *smiles* Please fav, follow and review. Thanks. Byee. *turns to guys and glares* Say bye.**_

_**All the guys: B-bye**_

**_Bunny-Senpai: Don't forget to vote!_**


End file.
